Augmented reality environments allow interaction among users and real-world objects and virtual or computer-generated objects and information. This merger between the real and virtual worlds paves the way for new interaction opportunities. Traditional structured light systems have suffered from low resolution, producing relatively coarse surface models of scanned objects. These low resolution systems may not be able to adequately distinguish smaller features, such as fingers on a human hand or small objects in the environment.